Le Destin
by Paminformatic
Summary: Lorsqu'un esprit semble vouloir s'acharner sur une jeune étudiante, Sam et Dean se voient embarqué dans quelque chose de bien plus grand lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que la jeune fille cache un secret semblable à Sam. Pairing: Sam/OC, Dean/OC
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous! J'avais cette fic faite avec ma cousine sur ma clé USB depuis un moment et j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous, parce que d'après moi, c'est la meilleure fic que nous ayions faite. Comme elle est déjà terminée, il y aura postage régulièrement. Enjoy!**

**P4M**

*******

**Le Destin**

_Par Paminformatic et Vanimik_

Prologue

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, accroché à cet arbre en plein cœur de l'Assomption, petit village en plein milieu du Québec ? Depuis combien de temps guettait-il le départ de la mère de la chambre de l'enfant ? Depuis bien trop de temps à son goût, mais trop peu de temps pour ce qu'il y avait à faire. Ce devait être parfait, sans problème de quelque genre.

Finalement, la jeune maman quitta la chambre et l'homme sauta de l'arbre pour planer jusqu'à la fenêtre. L'enfant, une petite fille de tout juste six mois, gazouillait dans son berceau, une petite radio installée sur la table de chevet. Le cœur de l'homme palpita, comme toutes les fois où il accomplissait ce geste. Il s'approcha du berceau, caressa mielleusement la gamine du doigt et lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, il porta un de ses longs ongles à son poignet qu'il entailla. Il laissa alors le sang tomber dans la bouche de l'enfant qui ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, comme il s'y attendait, l'enfant se mit à gémir, près de pleurer. La petite radio du transmettre le message, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-Hé ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ?

-Chuuut…

-J'ai dit : Que faites-vous là ? Comment êtes-vous entré ?

Diable qu'elles pouvaient être énervantes, ces femmes ! Elle ne partait pas ? Bien. Il se tourna vers la femme, qui, en le voyant, se mit à crier.

-Tais-toi ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais elle hurlait toujours. L'homme leva le bras vers sa victime qui fut plaquée au mur par une force semblant surnaturelle. Elle se tut aussitôt, pétrifiée. Mais elle avait vu son visage… Trop tard pour lui laisser la vie sauve. Il souleva son bras toujours plus haut tandis que la jeune femme se soulevait de terre et glissait contre le mur jusqu'au plafond où elle s'immobilisa. Une fois en haut, l'homme l'acheva, lui perforant l'abdomen d'une simple pression du poing. La dernière chose que verrait la victime avant de mourir serait ses yeux. Ses yeux jaunes_..._

_***  
C'est vrai que c'est court, mais le chapitre 1 sera en ligne sous peu alors consolez-vous! Et surtout: REVIEWEZ PLEASE!_


	2. La rencontre

Voici le premier chapitre avec déjà de l'action! Enjoy!

***

Chapitre 1 : La Rencontre

La musique trépignait dans les oreilles de Pam qui ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à cette ambiance qu'elle ne fréquentait pratiquement jamais. Après tout, elle n'était qu'en première année de fac et elle n'était pas habituée aux partys si mouvementés... Tout le contraire de sa cousine qui arriva à côté d'elle en lui sautant dessus.

- Allez, bouge Pam! Moi non plus j'aime pas danser en public mais là tu as juste à sauter avec le poing en l'air!

-Tu sais comment je danse, Vaness! Aussitôt que je commence à bouger, j'ai l'air de danser la danse des canards.

Ladite Vaness lâcha un rire qui fut légèrement tut par la musique assourdissante.

- Allez, c'est mon anniv', fais un effort!

-Non. grogna Pam.

Sa cousine bouda, prit un air vexé puis s'assit à ses côtés, croisant les bras sur le comptoir puis reposant sa tête dessus.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. fit une voix mielleuse derrière elles.

Vaness se retourna.

- Désolée, nous ne sommes point intéressées si je puis me permettre à des hommes qui se prennent pour Don Juan.

-Je vois... fit le jeune homme en arquant un sourcil. Et si je vous payais un verre?

- Ok! Fit immédiatement celle qui, une minute plutôt, le rembarrait. J'avais plus de fric.

-Hé, garçon. Trois scotch.

'' Beurk, du scotch...'' Songea Vaness.

- Tu dis rien? Demanda-t-elle à sa cousine.

- À vrai dire, je n'ai pas l'intention de boire.

- Moi j'aurais préféré du champagne mais y en a pas...

-Le champagne c'est pour les grandes occasions.

- Bah c'est mon anniv'.

Le jeune homme intervint.

-C'est ton anniversaire? Bravo, quel âge?

Vaness déglutit et échangea un regard avec Pam.

- Heu... Dix-n... Vingt et un!

-Tu veux faire une expérience?

- Que veux-tu dire? Fit la brune, méfiante.

-Rien de bien méchant. Si tu veux vivre la toute-puissance, suis-moi. Ton amie peut venir avec nous.

- Heu... Hésita Vaness en regardant Pam. Tu sais que c'est louche ce que tu proposes, là?

-Ça te dirait, de pouvoir sécher les cours, de vivre ta vie la nuit, dans les clubs, d'être quasi-immortelle et de n'avoir rien à payer pour manger ?

-...

-Tu dois être complètement bourré ou défoncé. fit Pam avec un sourire moqueur. Je sais pas quelle drogue t'as prit, mais j'veux essayer.

- T'es malade! Répliqua Vaness. D'après moi y a fumé sa mère.

Pam rigola sous le regard noir du jeune homme.

-D'accord, si vous le prenez comme ça, j'ai déjà repéré d'autres charmantes cibles qui seront sans doute très heureuses de s'amuser avec moi.

- Si votre définition de ''s'amuser'' est bien celle que nous pensons, alors ce sera avec plaisir que nous vous laisserons déguerpir.

Le jeune gothique rigola et les regarda dans les yeux à tour de rôle avec un grand sourire. Les jeunes filles virent avec horreur ses dents faire place à d'immenses canines. Elles hurlèrent, mais la créature n'eut pas le temps de les attaquer qu'une chaîne vint s'enrouler autour de son cou.

- Putain y se passe quoi? S'écria Vaness en tentant d'amener sa petite cousine plus loin.

-Tout va bien. Intervint un homme châtain aux yeux verts. Maréchal fédéraux, on s'occupe de cet individu. Les rassura-t-il en sortant sa plaque.

L'autre, plus grand, mais paraissant plus jeune, retenait la bestiole avec force et maintient. D'un même geste, les deux maréchaux l'emmenèrent dans la ruelle arrière. Tout le monde entendit un grand cri puis, plus rien. Aucun coup de feu.

- Bon... Bon anniversaire Vaness... Fit l'aînée, abasourdie.

Pam s'échappa alors de son emprise pour courir vers la ruelle arrière. Elle vit alors partir au loin, les deux "maréchal" avec le corps du jeune gothique... ainsi que sa tête qui avait été coupée.

***

Chapitre 2 bientôt! Review please!


	3. Surnaturel

Chapitre 2: Surnaturel

2 semaines plus tard, durant la nuit, dans un cimetière en plein Illinois.

Dean Winchester cessa de creuser lorsque sa pelle frappa quelque chose de dur.

-Sam! C'est bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Le dénommé Sam, qui était le jeune frère de Dean, s'approcha du trou de son frère.

-Allez, vas-y, ouvre-le.

L'aîné lui jeta un regard noir et ouvrit le cercueil avec peine.

-Alors?

-Pas de cadavre. répondit Dean en refermant le cercueil pour remonter. Le zombie ne doit pas être loin. Il a probablement senti que nous étions près de sa tombe.

-S'il s'approche, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Toi, tu l'attires près du trou. Pour tuer un zombie, il faut le crucifier dans son cercueil.

-Laisse-moi deviner, avec un pieu de sapin?

-Bingo, Sammy.

Ils restèrent là, quelques secondes, sans parler, puis Dean eut envie de se désennuyer.

-Dis, Sammy... Elle est blonde ou brune la fille à qui tu rêves ces temps-ci?

-Quoi?

-Fais pas l'innocent, depuis deux semaines, à chaque fois que tu te réveilles, te draps sont soulevés, et je sais pertinemment que c'est pas ton genou.

-Ho ferme-la! grogna le plus jeune.

Le châtain rigola, moqueur. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse en y allant de cette manière, il décida de se calmer et repris, plus sérieux.

-Non, sérieusement, Sam, tu as une fille dans la tête, pas vrai?

-C'est possible...

-Et qui c'est?

-Tu vas te moquer.

-Pourquoi? Elle est moche?

-Non. Enfin, je sais pas si tu crois au coup de foudre, mais... je crois que c'est bien de cela qu'il est question.

-D'un coup de foudre? Explique-toi. Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que cette fille, je lui ai jamais parlé. Je l'ai seulement aperçue, il y a deux semaines, dans ce bar et... Et je sais pas pourquoi, depuis ce soir-là j'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête.

Dean eut un petit sourire.

-C'est idiot, pas vrai? Il doit te faire honte ton p'tit frère.

-Non, Sammy... C'est pas idiot du tout.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par un bruissement dans la forêt voisine.

-Voilà notre zombie. annonça Dean en se levant.

-Ouais, on va tuer un mort...

-T'as qu'à penser que c'est un crétin qui veut te voler ta belle.

-Ho, mais ta gueule!

***

- Pam, combien de fois je t'ai dis de répondre à mes messages quand je t'envois un SMS? Grogna Vaness en entrant sans toquer chez sa cousine.

-Et moi, combien de fois je t'ai dit que je ne réponds pas quand je suis en cours?

- Et moi, combien de fois je... Je te déteste, gronda sa cousine en piquant son verre, vexée d'être ainsi cassée.

-Bois pas ça, c'est... (elle vit la tête de sa cousine changer littéralement de couleur.) Du jus de pruneau...

Celle-ci se précipita devant l'évier et cracha tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- Bordel! Depuis quand tu bois cette merde?

-Depuis que j'ai mal au ventre depuis le poulet pas frais que t'as préparé la semaine dernière.

- Il était très bon mon poulet!

-Ha ouais, bin dis ça à mes intestins, y'ont pas l'air d'accord.

- Ok.

Vaness se pencha à la hauteur du ventre de Pam.

- MON POULET ÉTAIT DÉLICIEUX!

-C'était une manière de parler, nouille !

- Gnagnagna! M'en fout, d'abord!

Elle alla dans le frigo, prit le jus de pruneau et commença à le verser dans l'évier.

-Heille, mon jus de pruneau!

- Du jus de pruneau ça ramollit le cerveau, j'te sauve la vie.

-Ouais, c'est ça, dis- plutôt que tu viens de me couper l'évacuation.

- Aussi.

L'aînée jeta le jus et revint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Alors, ta journée ?

-Ça allait avant que tu arrives. dit sa cousine comme d'habitude.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

-Je suis allée en cours, j'ai été bombardée de messages textes et je suis revenue en achetant du jus de pruneau.

- Cool! Moi il y en a encore un qui m'a déclaré sa flamme. Je me suis dépêché de prendre l'extincteur. Mais je pense qu'il va vite s'en remettre.

-J'espère pour lui... Bourreau des cœurs.

La brune rit.

- Qui peut résister à une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui ondulent joliment sur ses épaules et dans son dos?

-Je sais pas... répondit Pam. Le grand roux du club de lecture? Lui, il te trouve pas de son goût du tout. Même qu'il me rabat les oreilles depuis deux mois pour savoir comment ça se fait qu'on se tienne encore ensemble. Il semble pas comprendre que t'es ma cousine.

- Pfff... Qu'il dise tout de suite que je passe mon temps à coucher! J'suis encore vierge!

-Je sais bien.

- Pas grave! L'est pas de mon goût non plus.

-Du mien non plus.

- Hey, tu te souviens à mon anniv' il y a deux semaines?

Le regard de Pam qui s'était attardé à la fenêtre, laissant ressurgir exactement le même souvenir, se tourna vers celui de sa cousine.

-Oui, et?

- Tu savais qui était ces deux... Non, ces trois mecs bizarres? Peut-être tournaient-ils un film?

-Je sais pas... répondit vaguement la jeune Mongeon en reportant son attention à la fenêtre.

- Héhé, tu penses à qui là? Serait-ce à ce jeune homme qu'on a vu avec le vampire?

-Lequel? Ils étaient deux.

- Bah, celui qui tenait le bizarroïde.

-Tu veux dire le grand?

- Ouais.

-C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal... Mais je crois pas que c'était le bon moment pour aller lui parler.

- Je pense aussi.

BANG!

-C'est pas vrai! C'est quoi ça? fit Pam en regardant l'immense trou qui s'était formé dans le mur, laissant le tuyau percé asperger tout autour.

- Bordel!

Sans savoir pourquoi, Vaness se mit à ricaner.

- T'es pas chanceuse, ma fille.

Pam lui jeta un regard noir.

-Allez, viens. fit-elle en attrapant son veston. On va voir le principal pour lui en parler avant que mon appart soit inondé.

- Ouais… Hahaha!

_***_

_Alors? Le chapitre 3 sera bientôt en ligne. Reviews please!_


	4. Retrouvailles inattendues

Chapitre 3: Retrouvailles inattendues.

-C'est très aimable à vous d'être venus jeunes hommes.

-Tout le plaisir est pour nous, principal.

-Oui, surtout que nous n'avons pas eut à trouver une couverture!

-Sam et Dean Winchester... Vous savez que j'ai déjà fait affaire avec votre père, John.

-Oui, nous nous en doutions. sourit Sam.

-Je peux vous demander comment vous avez eut notre numéro? fit Dean.

-Ho, c'est le résultat d'une longue et harassante fouille. Disons tout simplement que c'a commencé d'une piste sur le répondeur de votre père.

-Je vois... Vous avez parlé d'un poltergeist au téléphone. Vous êtes sûr de vous ou vous voulez que l'on vérifie?

-Faites comme bon vous semble. J'ai mis un appartement du campus à votre disposition.

-D'accord, merci. Remercia Sam. Ce sera tout, on ne vous embêtera pas plus longtemps. Dès qu'on en sait plus, on vous en avertit.

Le principal les salua et leur indiqua le numéro de leur appartement. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers leur endroit où ils pourraient déposer leurs affaires.

-Alors, Sammy, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être de nouveau sur un campus?

-C'est agréable... et ça ramène de mauvais souvenirs en même temps.

-Ça fait un an maintenant, Sam...

-Je sais, seulement... J'arrive pas à croire que c'est de ma faute si Jess est morte.

-Hé! se fâcha son frère. On a déjà parlé de ça. Tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord?

-Si je lui avais dit...

-Dit quoi? Tu n'étais pas chasseur à cette époque.

-Oui, mais...

-Non, pas de mais! On n'en parle plus.

Sam ne rajouta rien, mais grogna. Une mélodie lui parvint instantanément aux oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? fit-il.

-On dirait qu'ils ont la radio dans les couloirs de ce campus. (il tapa sur l'épaule de son frère.) Sam! Regarde ça!

Sam se retourna, intrigué et resta figé sur place. Une jeune fille, châtaine, les yeux bruns, mince et élancée, arrivait en face d'eux avec une autre jeune fille. Elles semblaient absorbée par le livre qu'elles venaient de sortir de la bibliothèque, mais la châtaine à lunette leva la tête vers eux, vers Sam, et son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent cependant pas et continuèrent leur chemin. Alors qu'elles passaient à côté d'eux et continuaient derrière, Sam les suivit, la suivit, du regard.

-Hey Pam, ton amoureux te fixe, plaisanta à voix très basse sa cousine.

Pam se retourna et le regarda en lui envoyant un signe de la main.

-T'as vu, Sammy, elle t'a fait signe de la main!

-Ouais... J'ai vu. sourit-il alors que la chanson "Something Inside" de Jonathan Rhys Meyer jouait mélodieusement dans les haut-parleurs.

Vaness se retourna à son tour, un grand sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres avant d'encourager la cadette d'une tape dans le dos et elles disparurent à une intersection.

-Ça va, Sammy, le film est fini, on continue. déclara Dean. Sam? Sam!

-Hein? fit évasivement le plus jeune des Winchester sans se retourner.

-Bon sang, cette fille t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil.

-Que c'est chou, ce jeune homme à craqué pour toi, ma vieille. Disait Vaness plus loin.

Pam laissa apparaître un grand sourire.

-Peut-être. Mais faut pas se faire d'illusion, il est probablement juste de passage. C'est vrai quoi, il n'a jamais été élève ici, et on est à la moitié de la première session.

- M'ouais mais tout de même! Un mec ne t'a pas regardé ainsi depuis des mois.

-Je sais. Mais faut pas que j'ai l'air trop intéressée.

- Haha, tu joues les inaccessibles!

-C'est ce qui plaît au sexe masculin. Rigola la plus jeune.

- Oui. Les hommes aiment ce qu'ils ne peuvent avoir.

-Mais une fois qu'ils l'ont... Ils s'en lassent, alors aussi bien profiter du temps qui passe et ne pas s'attacher.

- Tout a fait d'accord!

Les deux filles se tapèrent dans la main et se dirigèrent vers leur appartement respectif. Une fois rendue chez elle, Pam posa son sac sur le sofa et contempla le trou bouché avec des serviettes.

-Quelle merde! jura-t-elle, découragée.

Elle soupira, se frotta les yeux et attrapa son livre de microbiologie pour commencer à réviser. Elle ouvrit ensuite son ordinateur portable dans le but de se faire une feuille de notes à réviser juste avant l'exam. Presque aussitôt après qu'elle ait terminé le premier chapitre, sa cousine se connecta.

Vaninouille: Coucou, cela faisait un moment qu'on s'est parlé!

L'amour est avant tout une histoire de chimie: Ouais... Désolée, j'dois réviser pour mon exam sur les cellules souches et les différentes parties du corps auxquelles on peut les rattacher. Et TOI, tu es supposée faire ta dissert' de 15 pages sur l'histoire de l'art.

Vivement les vacs'!: Pfff... Pour quand, déjà?

L'amour est avant tout une histoire de chimie: Je sais pas, c'est ton programme, pas le mien.

Vivement les vacs': Bah... Pas trop envie. Je crois que c'est à remettre pour jeudi alors je ferai demain. Mais sais-tu au moins que ton exam est dans un mois, t'as le temps.

L'amour est avant tout une histoire de chimie: J'ai déjà deux dissert' à faire pour dans deux semaines alors je dois m'y prendre à l'avance. À ce propos, tu sais que si on arrivait à modifier l'ADN des sidéens, on pourrait faire en sorte de régénérer les cellules souches qui pourrait remplacer les cellules atteintes et ainsi "guérir" la maladie?

Vivement les vacs':.... Mais bien sur, je le savais!

L'amour est avant tout une histoire de chimie: Grosse menteuse.

Vivement les vacs': Objection, Votre Honneur!

Pam: Bon, puisqu'on est là, autant parler sérieusement. T'as un coup de coeur, en ce moment?

Vivement les vacs': Non, pas vraiment. Et toi et ton bel apollon?

Pam: Relaxe, avec Apollon. Je sais même pas son nom.

Vivement les vacs': Mais le fait est que pas plus tard que tout à l'heure vous vous êtes regardé les yeux dans les yeux, sans doute le cœur battant.

Pam: Venant de toi, ces phrases sonnent bizarre...

Vivement les vacs: ... Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien lu.

Pam: C'est ça, va plutôt lire l'histoire de Picasso et d'autres peintres allemands dont j'arrive pas à écrire le nom pour ta dissert'.

Vivement les vacs': Pffff... Ils nous font parfois apprendre des choses tellement inutiles.

Toc toc toc. Pam releva la tête, ennuyée. Qui pouvait bien la déranger en plein milieu de sa pause puisqu'elle ne connaissait personne à part sa cousine?

Pam: Attends, je vais répondre à la porte.

Vivement les vacs: Avec un peu de chance c'est ton bel Apollon.

Pam: Ta gueule. Je ferme la fenêtre juste au cas où.

Elle cliqua et ferma la fenêtre de la conversation. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de l'appartement et l'ouvrit sans retirer la chaîne. Son coeur s'emballa malgré elle.

-Oui? fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle arrivait tout juste à maîtriser.

-Salut! Je m'appelle Dean, et voici mon frère Sam. On a entendu dire que vous aviez eu des dégâts d'eau dans votre appart.

-Vous êtes plombiers? demanda-t-elle.

-Heu... hésita Sam. Pas exactement, mais nous pratiquons un métier qui s'y rapporte et nous sommes en stage.

-Vous, j'vous crois, Sam. Mais lui, pas question, il a pas la tête d'un plombier.

-C'est normal, je suis PAS plombier.

-Non, mais vous travaillez dans le domaine, c'est du pareil au même.

-Non, je...

-J'vous taquine, Dean. Entrez.

Quelques millièmes de secondes après, il eu un petit bruit comme quoi Pam avait reçut un message instantané.

Vivement les vacs: Alors Pam, c'est le bel Apollon?

-Haa... fit Dean, moqueur. Vous êtes une vilaine fille. J'parie que vous faites du cyber-sexe.

-Dean! s'exclama Sam, outragé. Ça se dit pas, des choses comme ça.

-Pourquoi pas?

-On la connaît pas cette fille. Déjà que tes blagues sont idiotes d'habitudes, elles le sont encore plus quand elles n'ont aucun rapport.

Pam les regardait, de plus en plus méfiante.

-Allez vous faire soigner les gars! marmonna-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

-Attendez! paniqua Sam. Dites-nous au moins votre nom!

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Sam lança une claque derrière la tête de son frère aîné.

-Aïe!

-Crétin!

-C'est pas de ma faute, si elle est coincée cette nana.

-Elle est pas coincée, elle est peut-être juste timide. répliqua le cadet alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir. Tu as sans doute perdu la seule étincelle de confiance qu'elle nous accordait par politesse. Et en plus, maintenant elle nous laissera pas entrer dans son appartement pour qu'on puisse voir les dégâts de l'esprit.

-Alors, on fait comme les autres fois, on entre par infraction.

-Je pense pas que le principal aimerait que l'on se fasse coincer et qu'on fasse parler de nous.

-T'as raison. Trouve un plan.

Et ils continuèrent jusqu'à leur appart.

***

Le chapitre 4 bientôt en ligne. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant. ^_^


	5. Premiers pas

Chapitre 4: Premiers pas

Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!

Pam ouvrit les yeux péniblement. 7h00 déjà? Son cours commençait dans une heure. Une fois de plus, elle envia les élèves plus "normaux" qui commençaient leurs cours vers 9h30 ou 10h00 et qui avaient des trous de 2 ou 3 heures. Quelle plaie parfois d'être dans le domaine scientifique! Néanmoins, elle trouva la force de lever le bras, d'éteindre son réveil et de se lever complètement pour aller dans la douche. Ensuite, elle sécha ses cheveux, s'habilla et descendit à la cafétéria pour attraper un muffin et un café en vue de son cours de trois heures. "Algèbre linéaire!" Et oui, ce cours la suivrait partout! Elle faillit crier lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains attraper ses épaules ainsi qu'une voix s'écrier un ''bouh'' inquiétant.

- J't'ai fais peur? Se moqua sa cousine en se mettant à ses côtés.

-J'ai faillit renverser mon café, c'est pas malin.

Vaness ricana.

- Hey dis donc, tu m'as pas répondu hier. C'était le bel Apollon?

-Le bel Apollon? Son frère est Satan en personne, ça c'est sûr!

- Hahaha! Comment ça?

-Il m'a littéralement harcelée sexuellement.

- Non! Pas vrai! J'y crois pas, rit Vaness, pliée en deux.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était prêt à parier que je faisais du cyber-sexe!

Ne se retenant plus, sa cousine tomba en bas de son banc, littéralement en train de pleurer de rire.

-A-a-arrête je vais mourir!

-T'es pitoyable ma pauvre vieille.

-Du cyber-sexe? Toi? L'est dingue ce mec, j'y crois pas! Hahaha!

-Et bin quoi? fit une voix en approchant. Elle a un corps de rêve, une personnalité de femme à marier... Une si belle personne ne peut pas être parfaite. Il doit bien y avoir quelques secrets sombres dans sa vie.

Sans même prendre le temps de se retourner, Vaness tenta de se remettre sur le banc sans cesser de rire.

- Je dis pas qu'elle n'a pas un corps de rêve... C'est juste le fait qu'elle fasse du cyber-sexe qui...

Se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas la voix, elle se retourna.

-Dean Winchester. se présenta un jeune homme châtain aux profonds yeux verts en tendant la main.

La jeune femme prit sa main.

- Alors c'est toi le rigolo qui a presque sexuellement agressé ma cousine?

-Elle t'as parlé de moi? C'est trop d'honneur! Mais je suppose que cela fait changement de Sam.

- Je suppose. Et oui, elle m'a parlé de toi. D'un côté ça se comprend. C'est louche ce que tu as dis. Mais au moins ça m'a permit de me marrer un peu!

-Très heureux de t'avoir fait rire. Heum... Vous savez nos noms, mais on ne connait pas les vôtres.

-Je m'appelle Vanessa Provençal et elle c'est ma cousine Pamela Mongeon.

-Cousine? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas pourtant.

-Et pourtant!

-C'est pas mal tout ça, intervint Pam. Mais j'ai un cours dans cinq minutes, alors... À plus.

-Travaille bien.

-Et ne penses pas trop à Sam. Quoi que si tu penses à lui aussi régulièrement que lui pense à toi, ça devrait être difficile.

Vaness pouffa en se mettant la main devant la bouche.

-Et toi. ajouta Dean en pointant Vaness. Je te paie le p'tit déj. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Cool! Un milkshake à la banane, alors.

-Un milkshake pour petit déj?

-Bah ouais, moi j'adore.

-D'accord... Moi je préfère les oeufs et le bacon, mais chacun ses goûts.

-Exactement. Mais au fait, je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez chez Pam, hier?

-On voulait seulement jeter un coup d'oeil à sa plomberie.

-T'as pas une tête de plombier.

-Je ne suis pas un plombier.

-Ah... Alors tu t'aventures chez les jeunes filles en te faisant passer pour un plombier... Intéressant.

-Tu veux que j'aille faire un tour chez toi? demanda-t-il, l'air séducteur.

-Pourquoi pas? On se regarderait un bon porno, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Non je rigoles, pauvre pervers, rajouta-t-elle en voyant sa tête d'ahuri.

-Dean! fit une voix derrière eux.

-Tiens, bonjour, marmotte! fit l'aîné des Winchester en avisant son petit frère. Je te présente Vaness, c'est la cousine de Pam.

-Pam?

-La fille de qui tu es fou amoureux, paraît-il, expliqua la brune.

Sam rougit, légèrement gêné.

-J'ai visé juste. Bon, je dois y aller. Pense pas trop à ma cousine et toi calmes tes fantasmes de plombier où sinon une partie de ton anatomie va voir un tuyau de très près! Déclara-t-elle en partant, l'air moqueur.

-Elle n'a même pas attendu que je lui paie son milkshake... marmonna Dean en pensant surtout à sa partie d'anatomie qui risquait de rencontrer un tuyau.

-C'est moi, ou tout le monde m'évite aujourd'hui?

-C'est faux... Pam t'évite, Vaness m'évite, moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Une longue histoire de plombier. En tout cas, je vais chercher à manger. Il nous reste trois heures, ensuite tu vas aborder Pam.

-Ok...

Pendant ce temps, dans le cours d'algèbre linéaire de Pam, le temps paraissait avancer à pas de tortue. Pam avait un mauvais pressentiment, sans savoir pourquoi. Il lui semblait qu'on l'observait, mais elle avait beau se retourner sans arrêt dans toutes les directions, tous ceux qui étaient derrière elle semblaient absorbés dans ce cours très compliqué à la base. Elle voulut se calmer, mais son anxiété ne faisait que monter en flèche à un tel point qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir ou à écouter le prof. Elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir à l'arrière de son iPod. Elle était livide à en faire peur, presque verdâtre. Soudain, il lui sembla qu'un reflet noir venait de passer devant ses yeux. Pour ne pas paniquer, elle mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et décida de reprendre son cours avec le prof une autre fois. En tentant de faire le moins de dérangement possible, elle attrapa ses livres et sortit de la classe sous l'oeil inquiet du professeur qui n'interrompit pas son cours pour autant. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle commença à respirer plus calmement, mais l'angoisse était toujours présente. Arrivée à l'intersection d'un couloir, elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Pour elle qui était dans sa bulle et qui ne s'y attendait pas, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle hurla, mais une main vint se poser sur sa bouche.

-Pam! Pam, calmez-vous, c'est juste moi!

En reconnaissant les yeux bleus de Sam, le coeur de Pam reprit une cadence normale. Sam retira sa main et la fixa, inquiet.

-On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme... Ça va?

-Oui... Oui, Sam, je vais bien. Je... Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi pour aller dormir.

-Vous y arriverez, vous en êtes sûre? Vous ne voulez pas que je vous raccompagne ou que j'aille chercher votre cousine?

-Non, ça va, j'en suis sûre... Merci quand même, Sam.

Elle baissa la tête et reprit le chemin pour rentrer à son appartement. Alors qu'elle passait devant une baie vitrée, Sam pu remarquer une ombre qui la suivait.

-C'est pas vrai... Pourquoi vous, Pam?

***

Et un de plus! Le 5 déjà? Ok!


	6. Terreur et mystères

Chapitre 5: Terreur et mystère

Toc toc toc! TOC! TOC! TOC! Les coups dans la porte de l'appartement de Pam ne cessaient plus, mais la jeune fille refusait de répondre. Assise dans un coin de la cuisine, ses lunettes posées sur le sol à côté d'elle, elle était recroquevillée contre elle-même et tremblait un peu plus à chaque toc.

- Bordel, Pam, j'en ai marre ouvres-moi!! Grogna tout à coup une voix sans cesser de cogner.

-Van... Vaness? C'est... toi? gémit Pam.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

Pam ne répondit pas tout de suite. En remettant ses lunettes, elle alla ouvrir et, prudemment, affronta sa cousine du regard avant de la laisser entrer et reverrouiller la porte.

- Ça va pas la tête de quitter comme ça? Je t'ai attendu pendant une demi-heure ce midi! Et aussi... Ça va? Tu es toute pâle.

-L'ombre... Elle me suit partout...

- Une ombre? Quelle ombre? T'aurais pas écouté un film d'horreur, toi? Demanda Vaness.

-C'est pas une blague. Il y a une ombre, une chose, un monstre, qui me suis depuis ce matin. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, on dirait que personne ne la voit.

Sa cousine fronça les sourcils. Cela aurait-il rapport avec le drôle de gothique à son anniversaire?

- Tu veux que je restes avec toi? Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

-Oui, s'il te plaît, me laisses pas toute seule!

-T'inquiète pas.

La brune s'assoya à côté de la jeune fille apeurée.

-Ta grande cousine est là!

Plus loin, dans le campus, Sam et Dean étaient dans leur appartement.

-T'es sûr de ce que tu dis? L'esprit en a après Pam? s'enquit Dean, sceptique.

-Sûr à cent pour cent. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas encore attaquée, je l'ignore, mais il la suit partout, et ne se cache pas puisqu'elle l'a vu et qu'elle avait l'air apeuré quand je l'ai croisée.

-Un esprit qui réfléchit avant d'attaquer? Chiant.

-Ça oui, il faudrait que l'on puisse entrer chez Pam pour pouvoir voir s'il s'agit de magie noire ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Pam connait sans doute des milliers de personne sur ce campus et sans doute autant sont assez intelligents pour se servir d'un grimoire et rassembler les bons ingrédients. Il va falloir la surveiller. Qui lui en veut et pourquoi.

-Ça ira sans doute plus vite si je regarde sa fiche dans les données du campus.

-Sans aucun doute, alors tu nous trouves ça, pendant que je vais interroger sa cousine.

-Elle est sans doute avec Pam, si elle est aussi mère-poule que toi.

-Hé, te plaint pas, t'es bien content de m'avoir.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Toi, cherche sur le web. Moi je vais voir Pam et Vaness... Quelque chose me dit qu'elles auront plus confiance en moi qu'en toi.

-Toi, t'es amoureux! se moqua Dean en prenant la place de son frère devant l'ordinateur.

-La ferme! grogna Sam en attrapant son veston pour sortir de l'appart.

-Ouais ouais. Si tu reviens pas cette nuit, tu téléphones d'accord?

Le cadet Winchester lui jeta un regard noir et sortit dehors.

-Là.... Ça va, t'as rien à craindre, fit doucement Vaness en donnant un chocolat bien chaud à sa cousine, assise plus ou moins confortablement sur le sofa, ses yeux fixant sans vraiment voir la télévision où passait une comédie.

Pam prit la tasse et but une gorgée. S'il y avait bien une seule chose que sa cousine faisait correctement en matière de cuisine, c'était bien ses chocolats chauds. Elle commença lentement à se détendre lorsque:

TOC TOC TOC!

-Pam, vous êtes-là?

- Oui, elle est là et pas toute seule, qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda Vaness d'une voix autoritaire.

-Vaness? C'est Sam. Je peux entrer?

La brune regarda Pam. Elle regardait la porte d'un air méfiant. Puis finalement, elle fit signe à sa cousine de le laisser entrer.

- Ok, entre. Mais si ton fanatique de plomberie est là, il reste dehors, menaça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Sam ne comprit pas à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais la rassura.

-Non, Dean est resté à notre appart. Il fait des recherches sur ce qui terrorise votre cousine.

Pam releva la tête, le sujet effleuré la concernant.

- C'est pas compliqué, il terrorise tout le monde avec ses blagues à la noix.

-Pam, commença le jeune Winchester. Vous avez revu...

-L'ombre? Comment vous pouvez savoir que je la vois? Personne ne semble la voir à part moi.

-C'est peut-être que nous sommes plus ouverts à ce genre de chose...

Pam lui lança un regard étrange.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que nous sommes tous les deux fous, c'est ça?

-Non, Pam. Seulement plus observateurs.

- C'est quoi, votre truc d'ombre? Questionna Vaness.

-Je... Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, mais... votre cousine semble poursuivie par quelque chose d'anormal.

Vaness le lorgna un moment avant de rire de façon contrôlé.

- C'est une blague? Qu'avez-vous fumé?

-Rien du tout. répondit-il, plus sérieux que jamais. Pam est en danger, et vous devez me faire confiance. Je crois pouvoir la protéger, mais ne la laissez en aucun cas toute seule, c'est clair?

- Ouais... On se croirait dans un film d'horreur...

-Sam... murmura Pam, toujours pelotonnée sur le canapé. Vous allez rester vous aussi?

Il l'aurait tellement voulu. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui promettre.

-Pas dans l'immédiat... mais je reviendrais vous voir, je dois seulement poser quelques questions à Vaness et après je retourne voir mon frère.

- Des questions? Vous êtes flics, ou quoi? Plaisanta Vaness. Bon, allez, posez-les.

-Premièrement, est-ce que quelqu'un vous vient à l'esprit si je dis que l'on pourrait très bien en vouloir à votre cousine au point de vouloir la tuer?

- Non, répondit-elle immédiatement. Pam ne cherche pas vraiment les ennuis.

-Vous êtes sûre? Pas de jalousie maladive, ni de rancune dont votre cousine pourrait être l'objet involontairement?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Je vois que vous êtes très protectrice envers votre cousine. Est-elle votre plus grande faiblesse?

Vaness fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi cet interrogatoire?

-Je veux simplement dire que si on voulait vous faire du mal... Pam serait-elle un moyen d'y parvenir?

-Je... Je sais pas... Peut-être bien, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste.

-D'accord... Hum... Une dernière question, si vous le permettez. Avez-vous remarqué des évènements étranges ces derniers temps, comme par exemple, la télé qui s'allume toute seule ou bien la radio?

- Non, pas spécialement... Ah oui! L'autre jour, alors que Pamela et moi on discutait, une espèce de tuyau s'est... Enfin, il est sortit du mur, d'un coup, comme ça sans prévenir.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait presque oublié ce tuyau... mais en y repensant bien, c'était spécifiquement une de ces raisons qui les avait poussés, Dean et lui, à venir enquêter.

-Je peux voir?

- Heu... Vous êtes flics?

-Je veux juste vérifier la plomberie. C'est idiot à dire, mais la vie de votre cousine est en jeu et cela pourrait m'aider.

La brune le toisa, ahurie avant de rire légèrement en se passant une main dans les cheveux sans vraiment croire à tout ce qui se passait.

-Comme vous voulez, Sherlock Holmes. C'est par là.

Ils traversèrent un très court couloir et arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

-C'est pas joli joli.

Sam retira les couvertures qui obstruaient le trou et commença à palper les tuyaux. Sentant une substance visqueuse sous ses doigts, il renifla.

"Du soufre." devina-t-il. Premier indice d'une manifestation d'esprit.

Vaness leva les bras en l'air et les laissa mollement tomber pour prouver qu'elle était excédée et alla rejoindre Pam au salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? lui demanda la cadette.

- Va savoir...

-Il est gentil de s'inquiéter.

- Oui mais là il joue au Sherlock Holmes. Il a peut-être l'air gentil mais son frère est trop bizarre.

-J'aime bien Sherlock Holmes. sous-entendit Pam.

Sa cousine ferma les yeux, au comble de l'exaspération. Sam revint au bout de quelques minutes.

- Alors, Inspecteur Gadget, le verdict?

-Heum... Je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire.

- Excuse-moi? Tu viens chez ma cousine avec ton frère au fantasme de plombier, tu fais peur à ma cousine, tu renifles je sais pas quoi sur le tuyau alors oui, tu vas nous le dire!

-Heu...

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Pam cria et se cacha derrière Vaness.

- Calme-toi, c'est le fanatique des plombiers...

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le fanatique des plombiers? grogna Dean en entrant.

- Il me dit ce que tu viens de dire, se moqua Vaness.

-Non, il te dit va te faire voir! Bon, Sammy, tu as du nouveau?

-Dean...

-Allez, c'est bon, on peut leur dire, la plus jeune est concernée par le même sort que toi.

- Le même sort? Interrogea Vaness.

Sam avait serré la mâchoire.

-Tu es sérieux? demanda-t-il à son frère d'une voix blanche.

-Très sérieux. Elle est née en avril il y a 19 ans de ça. Six mois après...

-Sa mère est morte... termina le cadet Winchester. Pas vrai, Pam?

-Comment vous savez ça? gémit-elle.

-Quels sont vos pouvoirs?

-Quels pouvoirs?

-Vos pouvoirs psychiques, ils sont apparus il y a quelques temps déjà pas vrai?

-Des fous! Ils sont fous! S'exclama Vaness. Vous vous croyez dans X-men? Sortez d'ici, vous faîtes peur à Pam et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a besoin en ce moment! Gronda-t-elle. Sortez ou j'appelle la police!

-Non! intervint Sam. Pam, vous devez me répondre. Votre mère est morte au dessus de votre berceau, dans un incendie alors qu'elle était fixée au plafond, n'est-ce pas?

-Sam, vous me faites peur...

-Répondez! s'énerva-t-il.

-Oui, peut-être bien et alors? s'énerva la jeune à son tour.

-Parce que c'est la même chose qui est arrivée à ma mère. La nuit de mes six mois, Pam. Nous avons été choisis.

-Choisis pour rejoindre l'hôpital psychiatrique, oui! S'énerva à nouveau la brune en plaçant sa jeune cousine derrière elle.

-Vaness, calmez-vous tout de suite. gronda Dean.

- Me calmer? Non mais vous vous rendez compte des conneries que vous dîtes?

-On ne veut que votre bien. protesta l'aîné des Winchester.

Vaness soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

- Bon, admettons une seconde que vos conneries sont vraies... Pourquoi Pam et pas moi?

-J'en ai aucune idée. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun lien entre les enfants choisis. Sam a été choisi et pas moi, et Pam a été choisie et pas vous. Le reste on s'en fiche.

L'aînée le lorgna quelques secondes avant de lâcher un petit rire.

- Mais choisis pour quoi?

-Pour diriger une armée de démon... murmura Pam.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi? Hurla presque sa cousine. Pitié, Pam!!

-Je… Vaness, tu as oubliée de fermer tes ronds de poêle chez toi. répondit-elle à la place d'une vraie réponse.

- Hein?.... OH MERDE!

La jeune femme les poussa et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement. Pam se tourna vers Sam et Dean.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Dean. Je n'ai aucun alcool chez moi.

Dean lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Comment...

-Ça doit faire partie des dons extraordinaires dont vous parliez tout à l'heure, Sam. Celui que le... (elle parut se concentrer) démon aux yeux jaunes a laissé en moi après sa visite chez mes parents.

-Vous lisez dans les pensées... murmura Sam.

-Seulement en surface. répondit-elle.

-D'accord... grogna Dean. À quel nombre je pense, là?

Pam le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Au nombre 69. Dans votre cas, j'aurais pu deviner sans lire dans vos pensées.

Sam dût se retenir de rire pendant que Dean lui jetait un regard noir.

-Pour répondre à votre question, Sam, oui cela fait environ un an que mon don s'est développé. Non, je n'ai que ce don-là et... j'en sais rien. Je pourrais peut-être lire les pensées les plus profondes des gens si je me concentrais vraiment, mais... J'aime pas violer l'intimité des gens. Pour l'instant, je ne lis que les pensées en surface.

-Ouah! s'exclama l'aîné des Winchester. Ça, ça fait peur!

-Bien désolée pour vous. lâcha Pam.

-Dites, Pam... hésita Sam. Est-ce que...

- Me revoilà! S'exclama Vaness en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Je vous ai manqué?

-Énormément! sourit Pam. Alors, tes ronds de poêle étaient bien ouverts, pas vrai?

- Ouais... Mais comment t'avais deviné?

-C'est une longue histoire... Disons que... j'ai eu une intuition assez précise.

- Si tu le dis! Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'oublie de les fermer, soupira la brune.

-Votre cousine n'est pas au courant? demanda Dean, surpris.

- Au courant de....?

-Votre cousine lit dans les pensées. annonça Dean, trop fier de pouvoir se venger du 69.

- Ah oui? Cool! Et moi je peux me transformer en loup-garou.

-Tu ne nous crois pas, hein Vaness?

- Pas du tout. C'est pas vraiment un truc qu'on entend tous les jours, tu sais.

-Ouais j'avoue... Hé tu pourrais contrôler tes pensées concernant Dean, quand même!

-... De quoi parles-tu? Dit Vaness en écarquillant les yeux.

-De ton rêve que tu as fait hier concernant...

- QUOI? Arrête d'inventer des trucs!!!!

-Ça arrive à tout le monde. lâcha Pam en haussant les épaules. Mais tu me crois maintenant, que je lis dans les pensées? Oui, tu me crois.

- Non, c'est du n'importe quoi! Un être humain NORMAL ne peut pas lire dans les pensées!!

-Justement, je suis PAS normale!

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez foutu dans la tête, vous deux? Gronda l'aînée en fixant les deux jeunes hommes.

-Laisses-les tranquilles. Ils sont là pour nous aider... Pour chasser l'esprit qui me pourchasse.

Vaness se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Ça suffit, je rentre dans mon appartement, c'est des balivernes, vos trucs!

Vaness tourna les talons et au moment de franchir la porte, elle sentit un étrange courant d'air froid lui vriller les entrailles et lui caresser la peau. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, ce courant l'ayant presque terrorisée sans savoir pourquoi. Pam, elle, s'était figée.

***

Et voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est pour bientôt. J'avais perdu ma clé USB, c'est pour ça que vous avez dût attendre...

En tout cas, j'espère que la tournure de la fic vous plaît. Sinon... trop tard, la fic est déjà terminée, donc aucune chance de changements. XD


	7. Face à face

Voilà le chapitre 6 qui a pour but d'éclaircir quelques questions... et d'en faire naître d'autres. Lol! La fic ne se termine pas tout de suite, beaucoup d'action est à venir!

Chapitre 6 : Face à face

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pam? s'inquiéta Sam.

-Il arrive.

-Sam, reste avec Pam. ordonna le plus vieux du groupe. Je vais chercher du sel.

-Pas la peine, j'en ai un sac plein dans l'armoire. intervint Pam.

Vaness n'avait toujours pas quitté l'encadrement de la porte. Soudain, elle se retourna, le visage terrifié.

- Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que c'était?

-L'esprit. répondit Dean. Allez chercher le sel!

- Pam, va lui chercher du sel! S'écria Vaness.

Pam accourut vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit en grand et saisit la poche de sel qu'elle lança à Dean. Celui-ci traça un cercle et fit signe aux deux filles de se placer à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi? C'est une sorte de rituel? Demanda Vaness qui les croyait à présent.

Le courant d'air semblait trop étrange pour être vrai. Elle l'avait senti transpercer son corps comme si mille couteaux lui entaillaient la peau. Un sourire se fit voir sur ses lèvres.

- Ça devient excitant! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en obéissant.

Pam lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui intimant ainsi de se taire. Les deux frères Winchester balayaient la pièce des yeux, à la recherche d'un indice de la présence de l'esprit. Le regard de Pam s'attardait largement plus sur Sam que sur Dean, et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle agrippa ses doigts. D'abord surpris, mais sans la regarder, il serra la main de la jeune fille. En le remarquant, Vaness lâcha un léger rire sans rien dire. Ça y est, elle était devenue folle. Vaness pouvait se déclarer cinglée! Finalement, l'esprit se manifesta, faisant éclater un autre tuyau, juste en avant d'eux. Personne ne bougea, bien à l'abri dans le cercle de sel. Agacé, le fantôme prit une forme plus consistante, celle d'une fillette. Pam et Vaness écarquillèrent les yeux en la reconnaissant.

-Ça... alors! lâcha Pam dans un souffle.

-Trop cool! lâcha Vaness. Je savais qu'elle était bizarre, cette gamine!

-Vous la connaissez? demanda Dean.

-C'est la fille du principal!

-Du principal? Il avait une fille, lui? s'étonna le même Winchester.

-Oui... se souvint Sam. Nessie! C'est ça?

-Oui, acquiesça Pam. Elle est morte assassinée il y a quatre ans.

-Ça explique pourquoi elle reste sur Terre, comprit Dean. Mais je croyais que Papa avait apaisé sa colère lors de sa dernière visite?

-Elle est ici pour autre chose... devina Sam.

- C'est pas croyable! S'exclama Vaness qui papillonnait des yeux. C'est comme dans les films, c'est trop... Wow!

-Content que ça te plaise. marmonna Dean. Mais en attendant, il faut deviner si ses intentions sont austères ou...

-J'aiiii... unnnn... messssssageee... souffla la fillette d'une voix horriblement déformée par la mort.

Pam frissonna et Sam serra sa main un peu plus fort dans un geste de soutien.

- Oh putain... Fit l'aînée, tremblant de tous ses membres cette fois-ci.

Dean serra les dents et cacha un peu plus les deux filles derrière son frère et lui.

-Parle, ma mignonne... lâcha-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Pour elleeee... commença l'enfant en pointant Pam. Et luiiii... (Elle pointa Sam.) Il approcheeeee...

-Qui ça? siffla Dean, soudain très protecteur maintenant qu'elle parlait de son frère. Qui t'envoie?

-Il va venir bientôt... Azazellll... Le message était de votre mèèèèèreeeee... Maryyyyy...

Et avant que tout le monde puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'enfant fantôme se volatilisa. Dean resta quelques instants à fixer l'endroit où s'était trouvée la messagère. Le visage caché dans le dos de Sam, Pam avait le teint devenu brusquement très livide.

- Vous savez quoi....? Je vous crois...Dit sa cousine en déglutissant, tremblante comme jamais. Je crois que je vais... Juste...

Elle et sa cousine s'évanouirent dans un même temps.

Sam rattrapa rapidement Pam tandis que Dean rattrapait Vaness.

-On ferait mieux de rester, Sammy. lâcha-t-il.

-Oui... murmura son frère en collant Pam contre son torse pour mieux la soutenir.

-Je dois aller annoncer la nouvelle au principal... en évitant les petits détails pas très importants... Tu crois que tu pourras veiller sur les deux en mon absence?

-J'suis plus un enfant, Dean!

Sa voix était sèche, irritée et trahissait sa nervosité. Dean alla déposer Vaness sur le canapé du salon et sortit de l'appartement.

-C'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur... avoua Sam, au bout d'un instant à une Pam endormie. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que tant qu'il ne se sera pas présenté, ce démon... Je serais incapable de te quitter... et même s'il se présentait, je ne pourrais pas te quitter par la suite... C'est la première fois que je m'attache autant en si peu de temps. Dean doit croire que je suis zélé, mais je m'en fiche.

Pam ouvrit les yeux à cet instant.

-Hein? marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce... que tu disais?

Sam rougit.

-Rien d'important. répondit-il.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, raisonna la voix de Vaness qui ouvrit les yeux.

Pam lança un regard circonspect à Sam. Celui-ci baissa de nouveau les yeux.

-Tu peux lire dans mes pensées, t'as qu'à vérifier. maugréa-t-il.

- Pam ne voudra pas, chantonna Vaness.

-C'est vrai. approuva celle-ci. Vaness, laisse-nous. Je veux qu'il me le dise en mots.

- T'es malade? Je sors pas toute seule!

-Bah, oui tu sors du salon.

Vaness soupira.

- Bon d'accord... Et pas de cochonnerie! Fit-elle en sortant, titubant tout de même.

-Elle me rappelle bizarrement quelqu'un... marmonna Sam, gêné.

-Je sais... moi aussi. Maintenant, dis-moi... répète-moi ce que tu m'as dit, s'il te plaît.

-Tu ne peux pas juste lire dans ma tête? Il me semble que ce serait pas mal plus facile.

-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

-De ma bouche...

Il se tourna soudain vers elle, les yeux d'un bleu soudain très vif.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander pourquoi il la regardait comme ça, il avait déjà capturé ses lèvres. Le baiser n'en fut pas réellement un puisque Pam le repoussa presque aussitôt.

-Sam...

-Tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, je voulais juste...

Pam ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser avec plus de fougue que lui-même.

-Hum hum! fit une voix proche d'eux.

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Dean et Vaness qui les observaient avec un air moqueur. Surtout Dean.

-Bravo, Sammy. sourit immédiatement l'aîné à l'intention de son petit frère.

-Toi tu dis rien! grinça Sam entre ses dents.

-Et moi, je peux? Demanda Vaness en souriant.

-À ta guise... marmonna Pam.

- Que je suis fière de toi, ma petite sœur est enfin tombée amoureuse, il faut fêter ça! Blagua-t-elle.

Pam rougit de plus belle en marmonnant des noms pas trop élogieux à l'intention de sa cousine. Sam sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de sa nouvelle petite amie.

- Bon, et si on vous laissait? Vous avez des préservatifs? Continua-t-elle.

-À quand le moment où je deviendrai tonton? renchérit Dean.

-Et moi tata?

-Arrêtez! siffla Pam de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Vaness rit.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai encore l'événement horrible dans la tête.

-C'est vrai. admit Dean. Quelqu'un veut manger?

Sam leva la main. Pam aussi.

-Pas moi, ça m'a donné mal au cœur... fit Vaness.

-Toi qui n'as pas faim??? Es-tu malade, cousine? s'étonna Pam en écarquillant les yeux.

Cette dernière la fixa sombrement.

- Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir faim après avoir vu un fantôme, ce qui en soi est très anormal mais qui semble pour tout le monde ici très habituel.

Sam et Dean se retinrent pour ne pas ricaner. Pam, elle, ne se gêna pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Grogna Vaness.

-C'est ironique... Leur vie tourne autour du surnaturel, et apparemment, toi et moi on va devoir s'y habituer.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va revoir plein de ces trucs de films d'horreur?

Pam, Sam et Dean éclatèrent d'un même rire en voyant la tête ahurie de Vaness. Celle-ci leur lança un regard noir et bouda.

***

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Reviews please!


	8. Tranquilité passagère

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens à m'excuser du TERRIBLEMENT LONG écart entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci... J'ai comme... complètement oublié cette fic. En fait, puisque ma cousine m'a lâchée pour la séquelle, j'avais perdu l'intérêt de publier celle-ci, dieu seul sait pourquoi. Mais après tout, pourquoi vous priver du premier volet qui est terminé depuis belle lurette? Alors, voici le chapitre 7! Enjoy!**

Chapitre 7: Tranquillité passagère.

- Dis-moi, Pam, t'aurais pas vu ma clé de chambre? Fais chier, je la trouve plus! Vociféra Vaness en fouillant dans ses poches, plus de deux mois après l'incident.

-Tu l'as cachée, tu t'en souviens pas? Sous le paillasson. sourit sa jeune cousine en pointant l'horrible tapis au pied de la porte.

- Ah, c'est vrai!

Vaness s'abaissa, releva le paillasson et entra dans son appartement.

- BORDEL, DEAN, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DANS MA CUISINE? ET COMMENT T'ES ENTRÉ?

-Désolée, poupée. s'excusa Dean. Mais mon frère a décidé de faire une surprise à Pammy. Il l'attend, dans son appart. Alors, moi j'me suis dit "Hey, pourquoi je ferais pas la même chose?" Sympa, non?

- Ne m'appelle pas poupée, espèce de plombier dégénéré!

La brune s'approcha de lui.

- Mais tu fous quoi à faire cuire des nouilles?

-Faut bien que je mange!

- Comment t'es entré ?

-La clé sous le paillasson. Je l'ai remise là après.

- Mais qui t'a dit qu'elle était là?

-Personne. Tu crois que t'es la première qui fait ça?

La jeune femme ragea et alla chercher la clé afin de la mettre dans sa poche avant de revenir vers lui.

- Finalement, ce que tu manges te représente bien.

Dean prit une bouchée de nouilles bouillantes en lui jetant un regard noir. Pam se tourna vers Vaness.

-Hum... Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller, si Sam m'attend...

- Hum... Un homme et une femme dans un même endroit, seuls... T'as des préservatifs? Taquina-t-elle.

-Hé! Si j'étais toi, je m'inquièterais plus de ma propre virginité. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est là, lui? fit-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Dean.

- Il est là mais il part immédiatement, je ne lui fais trop pas confiance.

-Hé! Tu me prends vraiment pour un obsédé, hein?

- Ouais, t'es un obsédé fan de plombière et de sex-cam.

-J'peux au moins finir de manger?

- Grouille, j'ai des devoirs à faire.

-J'en ai fait pour deux, tu m'aides à vider le chaudron?

Pam les regarda en silence et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement de sa cousine. Vaness soupira. Elle appréciait bien sa compagnie mais... Il lui tombait sur les nerfs.

- Tu fais que des nouilles, pas de spaghettis ou de macaroni chinois?

-J'peux t'en faire, juste pour toi.

- Bah, pourquoi pas, souffla-t-elle en allant porter ses affaires sur le sofa.

Dean eut un sourire en coin. Peut-être arriverait-il à apprivoiser cette tigresse aux dents bien aiguisées...

Pam arriva près de la porte de son appartement. En soupirant pour calmer les battements de son cœur, elle prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Presque aussitôt, deux bras vinrent l'enlacer et des lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe.

-Salut, toi. fit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Tu m'as manqué. soupira Sam, dans ses cheveux.

-On s'est vus ce matin.

-Oui, mais trop brièvement.

Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Il sourit et répondit au baiser. Après quelques secondes, ils se relâchèrent.

-Tu veux savoir à quoi je pense? fit-il.

-Oui.

-Et tu ne veux pas lire mes pensées...

-Bien vu.

-Je pensais juste au fait que lorsque j'ai tenté de ne pas chasser, je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne. Et maintenant que je chasse, je la trouve...

-Dans le sens de...

-Je t'aime... Je serais pas capable de me séparer de toi très longtemps, et je sais que pour toi, ça pourrait être très difficile de m'attendre lors de mes chasses, mais...

-Sam. Je t'aime moi aussi. Mais je t'arrête tout de suite. N'arrête pas la chasse. C'est dans tes gènes, dans tes trippes... et franchement, je trouve ça très sexy... La chasse, c'est toi. Et c'est le vrai toi que j'aime.

Sam sourit, peu sûr, mais colla son front au sien. Ils étaient ensembles pour l'instant. Et seul l'instant présent comptait.

- M'ouais... Pas mal... commenta, boudeuse, Vaness en goûtant.

-Avoue, ça fait s'extasier tes papilles gustatives et tu ne veux pas me le dire. sourit Dean, satisfait de lui-même.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi!

-Tu manges, ou il faut que je t'y force?

- J'voudrais bien voir ça! Ricana son amie en croisant les bras, sourire en coin.

-Ne me tente pas. Tu sais que je suis prêt à le faire.

- Houuuuu, je préfère ne pas tenter, du coup que tu veuilles me sauter dessus, répliqua-t-elle en recommençant à manger son plat de spaghettis.

-On peut parler sérieusement? demanda-t-il, au bout d'un moment en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Ouais, la bière, c'est mauvais.

-Non, j'veux dire, un sujet sérieux... Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'unique raison pourquoi Sam et moi, on reste ici, c'est parce que mon petit frère est très attaché à ta cousine...

- Et aussi parce que des trucs de dingue se passent.

-Oui, aussi, mais enfin... Tu sais qu'un jour, on devra partir...

- Ouais, et?

-Hum... (il se gratta la tête.) Sam et moi, on n'est pas les mecs les plus stables et... Il y a de fortes chances qu'on ne revienne pas.

Vaness reposa sa fourchette et but une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

- Pauvre Pam.

-Aussi, j'voulais dire... Sam n'a pas l'air au courant qu'il devra partir... et si Pam le retient, il ne partira pas... mais j'ai besoin de lui. C'est mon « partner », tu comprends? Mon bras droit, mon...

- Ton frère, oui, je sais... Et alors?

Il soupira, excédé.

-Tu veux pas faire un effort? J'essaie de te dire qu'il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les préparer à se quitter, et toi, tu te moques de moi.

Vaness recracha le jus qu'elle avait en bouche par terre.

- Les séparer? T'es dingue, Pam serait cap' de se suicider!

-Je sais, c'est méchant, c'est même carrément égoïste, mais réfléchis un peu: projettes-toi dans... environ 6 ans. Pam et Sam sont mariés, ils ont des enfants et puis d'un coup BANG, Sam meurt lors d'une de nos chasses. Tu crois que c'est mieux? Pour l'instant, ils ne se connaissent pratiquement pas, ils ne se sentent pas rattachés l'un à l'autre, c'est maintenant qu'il faut les séparer.

- Pam m'en voudra à vie.

-Et Sam m'en voudra... Mais si on tient réellement à eux, il faut le faire.

- Je ne sais pas... Murmura-t-elle, indécise.

-Vaness...

- Dean...

-Si tu ne m'aides pas, tant pis si ça fait mal, j'attache Sam dans ma voiture et on quitte la ville ce soir.

- D'habitude, je suis du genre à minimiser les cas... Genre, d'habitude, je me serais dit ''Bah, au moins, Pam, ne m'en voudra pas'' mais je dois avouer que ton cas me laisse perplexe.

-Explique-toi.

- Pam aime l'ordre, le romantisme... J'ai peut-être une solution pour la pousser à quitter Sam.

-Vas-y.

-Il faudrait montrer à Pam l'homme des cavernes qui se cache en Sam. Lui montrer tout le dégoûtant, le pas bon, qui sommeille en lui. Il faut qu'elle voit qu'il peut être égoïste, sale, désordonné, paresseux, dégoûtant.

-Bonne chance. Il n'y a rien de tout ça en Sam.

-Alors laisse faire.

-Donc, je m'en tiens à mon plan de base. J'en parle à Sam ce soir. Toi, fais de même avec ta cousine.

Son amie ne répondit pas et finit son assiette.

- Voilà, dehors, maintenant.

-Tu me jettes déjà dehors?

- Ouais, j'ai des devoirs.

-Ok, alors. Je vais retourner à mon appartement... et attendre Sam.

- Hum.

La brune se leva et lui ouvrit la porte.

-Bye. fit-il, un peu mal à l'aise pour une fois.

- À sûrement très bientôt, te connaissant. Tu serais capable de sortir par la cuvette par je ne sais quel manière.

Il eut un petit sourire et sortit de l'appartement. Pendant ce temps, dans l'appart de Pam, les deux amoureux avaient fini de manger et étaient assis sur le canapé pour regarder un film, Pam assise sur un coussin, appuyée sur Sam qui jouait dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle commençait à somnoler, il éteignit la télévision et la transporta jusque dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit. murmura-t-il à son oreille avant d'embrasser son front.

Sa phrase reçut pourtant une réponse. Loin de dormir, Pam empoigna la chemise de Sam et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lorsqu'il se recula, un peu perdu, Pam avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu entres dans ma chambre?

-Oui, je sais...

-Tu veux rester?

-...

Sam ne sût pas quoi répondre. C'était... trop rapide! Pourtant, Pam avait l'air décidée. Elle jouait avec les boutons de la chemise de Sam avec un sourire patient.

-Ferme la porte, Sam.

Sam sourit et se leva pour fermer la porte de la chambre... Simple précaution...

Le lendemain...

- Bon, Pam... Sam va partir... Il ne reviendra plus... Oh, et puis zut!

La brune entra doucement dans l'appartement de Pam et, discrètement, elle se faufila dans la chambre et réveilla, presque comme d'habitude, sa cousine en criant mais son cri s'évanouit dans sa gorge en les voyants, nus, sous les couvertures.

-Wow... Ta cousine est toujours comme ça, le matin? marmonna Sam en se tournant vers sa copine.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, il faut dire que Vaness ne s'en attendait pas... Quoiqu'un peu.

-Vaness... tu veux sortir s'il te plaît? demanda Pam.

- T'as utilisé les préservatifs, j'espère! Je ne savais pas que tu étais cap' de coucher après seulement deux mois! On est une petite coqu...

-Vaness! siffla Pam entre ses dents, l'air menaçant.

- D'accord, d'accord... Ah! Quand Dean va...

Sa mine s'assombrit.

- Pam, viens chez moi dans deux heures, faut qu'j'te parle.

-Ok... maintenant, sors!

Sa cousine obéit et, soupirant, retourna chez elle.

-La honte... gémit Pam en se cachant sous les couvertures pendant que Sam riait.

-Maintenant, elle va peut-être arrêter de rire... Au fait, bonjour, toi. sourit-il en l'embrassant.

-Salut. T'es conscient que j'avais jamais fait ça?

-Tu vas t'en souvenir en bien j'espère.

Pam fit un grand sourire et se colla contre lui, heureuse.

-J'veux jamais que tu partes... murmura-t-elle.

-Jamais... répondit-il. C'est promis.

Plus loin

- Écoute mon pote, t'es moche, gros et tu pues alors dégage!

-Hé hé, poupée. On se calme, c'est pas parce que je fais de l'embonpoint que je suis pas habile avec mon...

- Cerveau!

-Non, avec mon... bref, je pourrais te le prouver si tu me suis dans le placard à balai.

Il lui tapa une fesse, l'air très à l'aise devant les gens qui les regardaient en ricanant. Vaness vit rouge et le claqua.

-Ose me toucher encore une fois espèce de sac à patates et c'est dans le placard de la cafétéria que je t'enferme. On va te faire cuire et avec toute la graisse que t'as on pourra nourrir tous les félins de la savane!

-Hoho, c'est sexy, ça...

- Pour un gros dans ton genre? Ouais, c'est sexy! Si tu veux baiser, demande à la prof de biologie, elle doit faire le même poids que toi.

-J'aime pas les grosses... Toi tu me plais. siffla le gros plein de soupe en attrapant Vaness pour l'embrasser.

Frustrée de se faire humilier ainsi, la jeune femme leva le genou et le frappa entre les deux jambes avant de s'enfuir en courant. Malheureusement, deux autres gros lui bloquèrent le passage.

-Pas si vite ma jolie... susurra un des deux gros, un noir.

Elle recula légèrement, le cœur battant. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais... Elle était terrifiée. Les trois gros entourèrent la jeune fille, prêts apparemment à faire tout pour l'entraîner dans le placard. Soudain, le chef de la bande, le premier qui avait embêté Vaness, sentit un contact froid sur sa nuque, puis un "clic". En écarquillant les yeux, il écouta attentivement la voix claire et menaçante de Dean.

-Ok, Jumbo... Tu dis à tes copains de lâcher ma copine, sinon... ta tête se retrouve en milles morceaux sur le plancher de la cafétéria.

- Heu... Ouais! Heu... Faut l'écouter! Répliqua maladroitement Vaness en se donnant des airs.

"Jumbo" regarda autour de lui. Personne ne les regardait. Visiblement, ils ne pouvaient pas voir l'arme collée sur l'arrière de son cou.

Finalement, il fit signe à ses copains de laisser Vaness tranquille et tous les trois s'éloignèrent pour fuir le plus loin possible. Dean remit son pistolet dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

-Ça va? demanda-t-il.

- Heu... Bien... Bien entendu! Déclara-t-elle en réajustant sa veste en jean. Mais putain, t'as une arme?

-C'est inévitable avec mon travail.

- Bref... Mer... Merci mais je pouvais me débrouiller seule.

-Mais bien sûr! Face à ces trois brutes épaisses, c'était très facile de t'échapper seule.

-Pam et ton frère ont couché ensemble.

-Ouais, ça, j'avais remarqué. Sam n'est pas rentré à l'appartement hier.

- Pam est vite en affaire.

-Je parierais plus sur Sam, mais n'essaie pas de changer de conversation. T'es sûre que tu vas bien?

- Ouais, t'en fais pas...

-Si, je m'inquiète. Parce que même si tu dis être forte, je sais que ce n'est pas complètement vrai.

- Oh, commence pas!

-Je veux crever l'abcès. C'est inévitable, sinon, on ne sera jamais complètement en confiance.

-Quel comparaison étrange.

-C'est une expression!

- Même chose, Bon ben à plus.

-Attend!

Il l'attrapa par le bras, sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

- Ouais, quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Au pire il se mangerait une baffe, mais au moins il serait fixé. Il l'embrassa.

Vaness écarquilla les yeux. Stop sur l'image! Dean l'embrassait. Réaction? Pour choisir, pressez une touche.

1) Continuer le baiser.

2) Le pousser.

3) Le gifler.

Vous avez tapé 1. Vaness choisit la première option et répondit avec ardeur à l'échange.

-Hum hum! fit une voix derrière eux.

Vaness se tendit comme un arc en reconnaissant le faible toussotement et repoussa son ami.

- Sale pervers!

Dean eut un sourire amusé. Il lui plaisait. Il l'avait sentit, mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Tant pis.

-Salut, Sammy! Pam…

-Salut, Dean. fit Pam. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à ma cousine?

- Il m'embrassait, ce sale pervers! Sam, tu devrais le tenir en laisse, il meurt d'envie de me sauter dessus!

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois, devant l'ardeur de Vaness à vouloir nier les faits.

-Tu voulais me voir, Vaness? sourit Pam. Je suis là... et avec tous mes vêtements.

- Hum... Ouais... Heu... Comment dire... J'crois qu'il va falloir que tu casses avec Sam, avoua-t-elle avec son tact habituel.

Pam fronça les sourcils.

-Ha oui? Et... pourquoi?

-Oui, pourquoi? demanda Sam en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

- Heu... Dean se fera un plaisir de tout vous expliquer. Oh, vous avez vu l'heure, faut que je file, à plus!

-Vaness... voulut la rappeler sa cousine, alors que Vaness partait sans écouter plus longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean? C'est encore une de tes idées stupides? grogna Sam, visiblement mécontent.

-C'est pas une idée stupide, Sam. Il faut que l'on parte.

-Et pourquoi?

-On a un boulot à faire... et ensuite, il faudra se remettre à la recherche du démon aux yeux jaunes.

-Je ne pars pas, Dean. Et si je pars, je veux revenir.

-Non, Sammy, écoute-moi...

-Non, toi, écoute-moi! J'ai enfin trouvé ce pour quoi je suis né. Je compte me réinscrire à la fac, ici pour rester avec Pam.

-C'est impossible! Tu as une mission! Tu es né pour chasser, comme moi, comme papa. Tu ne veux pas venger maman? Ou papa? C'est cette ordure de démon qui les a tués et qui a voulu nous tuer ensuite.

-Tu es mon grand frère, tu es sensé souhaiter mon bonheur.

-Je pense surtout à ta sécurité, et tant que tu restes à la même place, tu es vulnérable. Il faut qu'on parte.

Sam voulut répliquer, protester, mais une voix, puissante dans sa tête, lui intimait que son frère avait raison. Une vie stable, ce n'était pas pour lui. Ça ne le serait jamais. Il se tourna vers Pam qui le regardait, un peu embêtée.

-Sam... hésita-t-elle.

-Laisses-moi réfléchir, Dean. Je dois en parler avec elle. décida-t-il en désignant Pam.

**Voilà le chapitre! Je sais que la plupart d'entre-vous ne suive probablement plus la fic, mais si vous passez par ici et en venez à reprendre goût à la fic, ça serait gentil de reviewer! Merci!**


	9. Décision

Chapitre 8: Décision

Vaness regarda sa page MSN une autre fois et soupira. Il était normal qu'elle ne se connecte pas, elle avait Sam dans les pattes. Puis, d'un coup, le baiser échangé avec Dean lui revint en mémoire et elle rougit. L'avait-il embrassée pour le fun, ou...

Toc toc toc.

Vaness se releva d'un bond et alla ouvrir.

- Dean, je... Qui êtes-vous? Interrogea-t-elle en voyant une étrange femme au regard tout aussi étrange.

- Malédiiictionn!

- Heu... Pardon?

- Malédiiictioooon!

- Une malédiction?

- Maaaalédiictionnn!

- Une malédiction va s'abattre sur nous?

- Non non, je tentais juste de lire le nom de mes p'tites pilules sur ma boîte. Voilà, Malédiction!

- Heu... Ok... Écoutez grand-mère noire, l'asile, c'est de l'autre côté de la rue!

-Je cherche pas l'asile, je cherche la pharmacienne... votre amie qui m'a prescrite ces pilules.

- Quelle amie?

-Brune, petite, avec des lunettes et des grands yeux bruns.

- Ah, ma cousine... Heu... Et pourquoi elle vous a donné ceci? Elle n'est pas pharmacienne!

-C'est pourtant ce qu'elle m'a dit! Elle m'a vu appeler mon chien en plâtre et elle m'a donner ces pilules en me disant: « Écoutez, vieille folle, votre chien il marche pas... mais il va marcher. Avalez ça et j'vais vous en donner à toutes les deux semaines en échange de 30 dollars. On va dire que je suis pharmacienne. »

En comprenant là l'humour de sa cousine, Vaness éclata de rire en se tenant à la porte pour ne pas tomber.

- Oh, oh, c'est vrai que vous êtes une vieille folle... Une vieille africaine folle! Oh! Oh, je vais mourir!

-Oui, vous allez mourir d'un coup de canne sur la tête si vous me traitez encore de vieille africaine! J'suis de la France, moi vous savez? Mais avant j'habitais au Congo.

-Le Congo, c'est en Afrique.

-Faux! C'est un pays d'Angleterre! Là-bas, tout le monde est noir vous savez?

- N'importe quoi, y a pas que des noirs en Angleterre.

-Je parle au Congo, jeune inculte.

- Ah! Ça, je sais, et c'est en Afrique, vieille Africaine dégénérée.

La vieille femme la regarda, un peu hagarde, puis posa sa question du début une nouvelle fois:

-Alors, vous savez où est ma pharmacienne ou non?

- C'est moi, votre pharmacienne, je me suis fait une chirurgie plastique ce matin.

-Non, j'suis pas stupide non plus! Vous êtes beaucoup trop ronde pour être ma pharmacienne.

- Quoi? Mais va te faire foutre, mémé!

-J'voudrais bien, mais j'fais confiance qu'à mon manche à balai. Or, j'ai perdu mon balai.

Vaness sentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir le corps.

- J'crois qu'je voulais pas savoir... Oh! Mais je connais un jeune homme qui serait prêt à tout faire avec vous.

-Non, merci, je les aime un peu plus mous. Vous voulez bien me dire où est la jeune fille que je cherche ou pas? Parce que mon chien, il marchera bientôt plus.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

- Troisième porte à droite.

-Merci.

- Au revoir, vieille pute Africaine.

Pourtant, alors que Vaness fermait sa porte et que la vieille femme se dirigeait vers la porte de l'appartement de Pam, une étrange fumée noire sortit par sa bouche et ses narines et la grand-mère tomba sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Sam et Pam était encore dans le lit de la jeune fille. Sauf que cette fois, ils étaient habillés et assis un à côté de l'autre.

-J'ai pas envie de partir... disait Sam. Mais...

-Il le faut! Même si moi non plus, j'ai pas envie de te perdre aussi vite.

-Tu connais le démon aux yeux jaunes?

-Non, mais je sens qu'il a joué un rôle important dans ta vie...

-Exact... C'est ce démon qui a tué nos mères... Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais... Je sens... que c'est mon devoir de le retrouver, et lui faire payer ses fautes... Il faut qu'il retourne en enfer et pour ça... il faudra que Dean et moi travaillions ensemble...

-Quand il sera retourné d'où il vient... tu reviendras?

-Évidemment. Dean n'aura plus aucun moyen de pression...

-Mais ça peut prendre des mois, voire des années, pas vrai?

-Oui... Tu auras eu le temps de te trouver un mec normal.

Pam posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam.

-C'est toi que je veux.

-Mais c'est impossible. Tout simplement parce que nous sommes trop différents... C'est tout.

On frappa à la porte, Pam alla ouvrir sur Dean qui portait toutes leurs affaires, prêt à partir.

-Tu es prêt, Sam?

Sam acquiesça sèchement et, après avoir embrassé brièvement celle qu'il aimait sur la joue, partit sans se retourner. Une fois le bruit du moteur devenu trop éloigné pour être entendu, Pam éclata en sanglots.


End file.
